


La verità

by Moe89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Erano passati quindici giorno. <br/>Erano quindici giorni che non aveva più Clarke a gironzolargli sempre attorno (o a cui gironzolare sempre attorno), a rimproverarlo per la sua imprudenza e ad aiutarlo a prendere tutta quella serie di decisioni che gli impedivano di dormire la notte. <br/>Erano passati solo quindici giorni e Bellamy non ce la faceva già più."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verità

  
**La verità**  
 

 

 

Bellamy si stese per terra ed incrociò le gambe.   
Erano passati quindici giorno.   
Erano quindici giorni che non aveva più Clarke a gironzolargli sempre attorno (o a cui gironzolare sempre attorno), a rimproverarlo per la sua imprudenza e ad aiutarlo a prendere tutta quella serie di decisioni che gli impedivano di dormire la notte.   
Erano passati solo quindici giorni _e Bellamy non ce la faceva già più._  
La lontananza lo dilaniava.   
Aveva bisogno di lei, aveva bisogno di averla affianco.   
Un vento improvviso fece muovere l’erba ed alzare la polvere attorno a Bellamy. Andava a stendersi lì ogni giorno da quando se n’era andata.   
Lì dove si erano detti addio.   
La verità era che in fondo Bellamy a Clarke un po’ la odiava per essersene andata.   
La odiava per averlo lasciato solo, per averli abbandonati a loro stessi nel momento di maggior bisogno.  
La odiava perché odiando lei era più facile perdonare se stesso.   
Era più facile pensare che in fondo, se se n’era andata non era colpa sua, che nonostante tutto lui abbastanza lo era stato.   
Odiare lei era più facile che ammettere che avere Clarke fra i piedi, con il suo fare petulante e da maestrina, gli mancava.   
Odiare lei era più facile che ammettere di amarla.  
 


End file.
